Terpeleset
by Shiyoko Miki-chan
Summary: Miku ditugaskan mengepel, padahal dia belum pernah mengepel (?), Akan kah sesuatu terjadi? / Hanya fic pelepas stress / Mind to RnR? / DLDR, Dont Flame! /


Miki: Hai minna-san! Saya membuat cerita lagi! XD Awalnya, tokoh cerita ini adalah OCku, Kemiko dan Rako. Sebenarnya, cerita itu alasan kenapa Rako di gambarku yang berjudul "Ice Cream World" itu patah kaki XD Tapi alurnya agak sedikit kuubah.. XD

Rako: -_-" Enak aja sembarangan bikin orang patah kaki..

Miki: Habisnya, kamu di gambar itu mirip orang patah kaki, sekalian aja! XD *ditusuk*

Kemiko: Bukannya cuma terkilir ya? -_-" tega banget si Author..

Kaito: Enak banget.. Coba aku yang di situ.. *ngeliat gambarnya* *ngiler*

Shiyoko: Bikin laper aja... (waktunya makan siang) Ohya, kok ceritanya malah humor? Bukannya romance? -_-"

Miki: Hoi! Hoi! -_-" Terserah ane lah (Shiyoko: Bukannya authornya aku ya?). Ohya, kalau kamu mau lihat gambarnya, tunggu saja di DeviantArt ku! Langsung aja! XD

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha Coorporation**

**KAITO, Hatsune Miku by Crypton Future Media**

**This fic by Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read, Dont Flame!**

**.**

**.**

Di Voca Chougakku, kelas VII-B...

Pada hari Rabu, seperti biasa, hari ini giliran Miku membersihkan kelas. Seharusnya, dia ditemani oleh Rin, Gumi, dan Miki (SF-A2). Tapi mereka berempat malah melarikan diri, meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

Selain itu, Miku juga disuruh mengepel kelas. Mana dia belum pernah ngepel (hah?). Kalo ada apa-apa Miku kaga tanggung ya? (?) (malah ngancem..)

Dengan sukarela (?), Miku pun melakukan semuanya sendirian. Ckckck.. Kasian.. Bak Cinderella disuruh-suruh oleh Mak (?) Tiri dan saudari tirinya... *dibakar Rin, Gumi, Miki*.

Dia ngepel sampai satu lantai kelas kayak danau (?). Basah semua..

Srek. (kagak enak amat suaranya?)

Datanglah sang pangeran yang menjemput Mikurella (?) Dimadu (?) (Miku: WOOOIII! Itu kan namaku di ficnya Chalice07!). Ok, ralat. Maksudnya Kaito yang datang ke kelas yang basah itu.

FYI, Miku suka kepada Kaito sang pangeran biru dari kerajaan Es-Krim Yang Hampir Punah Gara-Gara Dimakan Sama Paus (?) (panjang amat amanya!). Ralat lagi! Kaito anak yang dingin dan pintar (sekaligus baka (?)), bangkunya berada di depan bangku Miku sehingga Miku suka tanya-tanya tentang pelajaran.

"Miku rella Dimadu (?) (SALAH LAGI WOI!) kamu nampak buku tulis ku nggak?" tanya Kaito.

"Tuh, di laci mejamu," jawab Miku singkat sambil sibuk ngepel.

Kaito pergi (?) ke lacinya dan mengambil buku tulisnya.

"Arigatou Miku!" seru Kaito.

"Douiteshimashite," jawab Miku yang masih sibuk.

Pip! Pip! Pip! (suara jam tangan)

"Ah! Sudah jam 5! Ada anime favoritku! (Miki: Hah? Sejak kapan Kaito jadi otaku?) Jaa nee Miku!" seru Kaito sambil berlari, nggak taunya..

GUBRAK!

Kaito terpeleset saudara-saudara.. RASAIN! *author digergaji es*

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya Miku.

"Dah jelas-jelas aku nggak pa pa!" jawab Kaito sewot.

"Ya, apa salahnya kalo aku bertanya?" tanya Miku ikut sewot.

"Terserah!" ucap Kaito sambil berusaha berdiri, tapi dia malah terpeleset lagi.

GUBRAAAKK!

"Dasar.." gumam Miku.

"Kamu ngepel apa buat banjir sih?" tanya Kaito sambil menyeret (?) tubuhnya ke tempat yang kering, lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Adu du!" (Adu Du: Ada yang manggil? | Miki: Kaga!)

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil berlari menghampiri Kaito, tapi..

GUBRAAAKK!

Miku ikut kepeleset, KUALAT! *author dibunuh*

"Kualat.." ejek Kaito.

"Udah! Fair! Kaki kita sama-sama sakit!" ucap Miku sewot.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

Nekomura Iroha datang pagi-pagi. Dia juaranya datang pagi-pagi.

Ketika membuka pintu kelas VII-B..

"MIKU! SHION-SAN! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA ADA DI SINI?!" jerit Iroha.

Miku dan Kaito berpelukan, meringkuk dari dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatsune, kakimu hanya terkilir dan sedikit terluka. Sementara Shion, kakimu patah," ucap dokter sekolah, "Biar kupanggilkan ambulans."

Ketika di ambulans, mereka saling marahan dan mengejek.

Semenjak itu mereka malah makin dekat (?).

The End dengan gajenya.

Miku: *kaget* Jauh banget bedanya! (OC sendiri kagak sampai segitu!)

Miki: Tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku XD Lagian, aku masih sayang sama OCku.. XD

Rako: *nengok ke atas* Lah? Kok gambarku pula yang dijadikan cover? =,=

Miki: Pertama, karena kamu manis (?). Kedua, kan cuma kamu yang terkilir -_-

Daripada foto yang ini? *nunjukin foto-foto yang lain* Apalagi yang ini.. *nunjukin salah satu foto*

Rako: Dari mana kamu dapat?!

Miki: Dari para stalker *ketawa setan* *nunjuk ke arah Joruri, Aiko, dan Yamada*

Readers: ?

Kemiko: Abaikan *nusuk Miki dari belakang* (Awas kalian!)

Joruri: Ok, maaf kalau PENDEK! XD

Shiyoko: Mind to review? XD


End file.
